To determine the safety and immunogenicity of vaccinia-derived HIV-1 recombinant envelope glycoprotein in aysmptomatic HIV-infected adult volunteers, and to compare safety and immunogenicity of two different schedules of gp160 administration, and examine the effects of gp160 or hepatitis B vaccine on plasma P24 and/or other markers of viral load and on selected immune parameters.